


Fireworks & Concealer

by mihigh3725



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuroo is platonic, Completed, Constellation, Fluff, M/M, Oiyama is platonic, Soulmate AU, Tattoo AU, Tsukki swears a lot, anxiety attack, camps!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihigh3725/pseuds/mihigh3725
Summary: Tsukishima Kei has been in love with Yamaguchi Tadashi ever since they were kids. He doesn’t know when he fell in love with Yamaguchi but he knows one thing for sure— He would do anything to stay by Yamaguchi’s side, even if that meant being his best friend and not his boyfriend.





	1. Tsukishima

The sakura trees were in full bloom. A gentle wind knocked the petals off and they twirled to the ground. 

Beautiful, Yamaguchi Tadashi was beautiful. He had a wide smile plastered on his face as a cherry blossom petal landed on his nose.

"Achoo!" How cute. 

"Yamaguchi."

"Tsukki?" Tsukishima leaned in close, so close that he could see every freckle, and flicked Tadashi's forehead.

"Meanie..." he replied, pouting.

Today was the start of the second school term, both of them were students of Karasuno High School and a certain Tsukishima Kei was undeniably in love with a certain childhood best friend of his and he only had one such friend. 

Alas, Tadashi didn't deserve him. All he could do was pine until he or Tadashi found their soulmates. He secretly hoped that he and Yamaguchi were meant to be but if they were soulmates Kei would have definitely noticed, their soulmarks would have matched.

The tattoo on the side of his forehead of the constellation Scorpio wasn't on Tadashi. To be frank, he didn't know what tattoo Tadashi had and since he never brought it up, Tsukishima hadn't either.

As long as Tsukishima was a big part of Tadashi's life, he didn't care.  
—

Practice was annoying as usual but they were let off early because Takeda-sensei had wanted to speak them. 

"We're having a training camp in Sendai--" Yada Yada...

Ugh, not again. God forbid he sees both Kuroo's and Bokuto's faces again. What pissed him off more than their personalities was the fact that Bokuto had the audacity to call him "Tsukki". It was Yamaguchi's thing and it infuriated him to no end. Thank god, Tadashi hadn't gotten the wrong idea, if he had he would have broke Bokuto's face,maybe Kuroo's too for good measure. 

"-Seijoh" Why the fuck was Seijoh attending? Talk about double hell. Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo should never be allowed to meet. Even Tsukishima wanted to shudder at the thought.  
—

The sky was a cloudless blue and Tsukishima liked it that way. That way, nothing would block the final streaks of the sunlight as they faded away. Then they would have crystal clear view of the gems of the sky.

Both him and Yamaguchi were lying on their backs, the grass was soft beneath them. They were on a small hill, not too far from their houses.There was also the faintest trace of the lingering scent of cherry blossoms in the air. It was a comfortable quiet.

 

"Hey, Tsukki? Don't abandon me like you did, last training camp. It was lonely, I mean I had Hinata but it felt like he was just clinging to me to replace Kageyama. And the second years, Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita? I don't really fit in. They have the whole telepathic bond thing and I just feel really left out... What-What am I saying? The people from FukurodaniandNekoma helped you improve. I'm just beingselfish,Ican'texpectyouto-." Yamaguchi was speaking fast and he slowly curled into Tsukishima's side more and more. Tsukishima's shirt began to feel wet and Yamaguchi was trembling. Oh no, this was another of Yamaguchi's anxiety attacks. 

Fuck.

Turning over, he picked Yamaguchi up by the waist and placed him on top of his body.

"Just listen to my heartbeat." He patted Yamaguchi's back. The front part of his chest was getting soaked yet it felt like Yamaguch had calmed down. He wasn't shaking as much.

"Yamaguchi, you are my best friend, Kuroo and Bokuto are just annoyances, that I do respect for their skill but that's it. It's the same with Akaashi, don't think too much about it. I'm not too good with all this friendship, relationship thing but I think if you tell any of the second years or Hinata, how you feel about how they treat you, they would do something about it. Communication is key."

"Pffft. Tsukki, you just said 'Communication is key' " 

"Haha, you're right... Do you see that? That's the constellation Scorpio and on its right it is Lupus and Libra,"

"I don't know about Lupus and Libra but I see Scorpio," Yamaguchi looked up and traced Tsukishima's soulmark. It was a weird tingling sensation. Tsukishima shivered.

"Tsukki, I nee-" Sudden fireworks drowned Yamaguchi's voice. He hesitated and turned around to face the fireworks while laying on Tsukishima's body. Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi's chest. He in turn held on to Tsukishima's arms.

The fireworks slowly faded away and revealed the stars behind.  
—

"Tsukki, ew. Hinata's barfing again. I can stand the smell but the noises he makes just makes me wanna barf."

"You're lucky then. I bought the audio jack for two earpieces. Just plug in yours."

Yamaguchi plugged his earpieces in.

"Thanks, Tsukki."  
"Mhm."

Slowly the both of them dazed into sleep, hands together with Yamaguchi's head on Tsukishima's shoulder and Tsukishima's head on Yamaguchi's head. That's how it always was.

Of course, Sugawara took pictures for blackmail material, that he just so accidentally sent to Akiteru.  
—

"This is Yamaguchi, he's going to join us for practice."

"Oya."  
"Oya Oya."  
"Oya-" He tuned them out. Honestly, fuck Bokuto and Kuroo.

"I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi of Karasuno, I am a pinch server and a middle blocker but I'm not too good at it."

"I know, I know! From now on, you're Yamayama-kun," 

Yamayama...kun? 

"Woah! Kuroo, they're in sync! Why can't we ever do that bro? The pair of childhood bestfriends had said that out loud. They shared a look before bursting into laughter, in Tsukishima's case it lasted for 0.5seconds.

"He laughed..." Surprisingly, it was Akaashi who had said that. The other idiots were in too much shock.

"Tada chan~~" He would recognise that annoying voice anywhere. He hugged Yamaguchi from behind.

"Nice to see you too, Tooru Senpai." Tooru Senpai?! They were on first name basis? What the fuck. When had they even got that close? 

"Oi, Shittykawa, don't just barge into other people's space." Thank god for Iwaizumi San, although the Trio were together with Iwaizumi San and Akaashi san, the effects could be less.

"We should get one more person then we can have a 4 on 4, whaddyall say?" Fuck you, Oikawa. Get your hand off Yamaguchi, Oikawa. Why were so many people giving Yamaguchi, his Yamaguchi so much attention?

"I'll go get Lev, that bastard needs the practice." Poor Lev.

"So it will be like this. I, Bokuto, Tada chan and this Cold-Megane on one team and the rest on the other team."

Fuck Oikawa.

Both Akaashi and Iwaizumi seemed happy, it was like they couldn't wait to get away from Bokuto and Oikawa, even if it was just separate teams. Honestly who could blame them?

The match was pretty good so far, with Oikawa's setting and Yamaguchi's serves and Bokuto's spikes. They were leading by a few points. 

"Iwaizumi nice serve!" Iwaizumi aimed the serve at Oikawa, he must have known that no one else could set, Oh, they were screwed. Oikawa got a solid receive and the ball was up in the air. He couldn't touch the ball again. Yamaguchi got the ball, he could see the glint in his eyes. Tsukishima was spiking, no doubts. 

"Tsukki," The toss itself was clumsy but precise. Tsukishima spiked it.

"Ehh, Tada chan~~ you can set?!"

"I don't really know,I've never really set before... I was always a middle blocker." That was true, ever since they were in middle school, Yamaguchi had been a middle blocker and never tried any other positions.

"Then..." He could see a devilish smile form on Oikawa's face.

"You should set the next time too~~"

"Tooru Senpai, I'm-"  
"There's nothing wrong with trying."

Yamaguchi managed to set quite accurately, multiple times after that and not just to Tsukishima, he even managed to toss to hyper Bokuto. But Tsukishima could tell that Yamaguchi was getting tired.

"That's not fair!" Yamaguchi Tadashi has just dumped. Haha, they should have seen that one coming. Yeah yeah, make him set against his will and get surprised when he doesn't set.

"Y'know what Tada chan, I shall take you under my wing and teach you the ways of the setter so that you can become the very best."

"Eh?!"

"Oi, Kusokawa, after what happened with Kageyama, you sure you want to do this?" What had happened with the King?

"Shut up, Iwa chan. Tada chan and I will go to a separate gym, see you later then." Sure, don't ask Yamaguchi for his opinion.


	2. Yamaguchi

Training under Tooru Senpai was tiring to say the least. 

"Tooru, let's stop. I have to return to serve training." Yamaguchi scurried out of the gym.

"Tadashi! Wait!"

Yamaguchi walked faster, unable to stop the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Tadashi." He felt strong arms wrap around him.

"Oikawa San, please let me go."

"Shhh, it's ok, it's ok." He didn't know what it was about those words but Yamaguchi began full on crying, all the while Oikawa cooed and calmed him down.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Me, being a setter? It's useless. We already have Kageyama, besides the only thing I have are my serves, if I lose them, I'll be worthless."

"I know how that feels."

"You know?"

"First, let's sit down. It's a long story."

They sat on the edge of the sidewalk with the moon illuminating the field.

"In Junior High, Tobio-chan asked me to teach him. Tobio chan was a fast learner and he was talented. I had taken years to learn what he took days to learn. It hurt so bad. In the end, I was going to get replaced for being nice.I couldn't take the anger and jealousy in me, and I lashed out. I almost ended up punching him in the face but Hajime stopped me. Yelled at me to wake up or some shit. I stopped training Tobio chan after that. Even now, if he learns how to be a team player, he would beat me, setter on setter. Talent trumps hard work and it pisses me off. That is why I want to teach you. I want to prove to the world that hard work can beat talent, especially since you're the most hardworking person I know."

"Thats..."

"It's okay if you don't beat him, I'm doing this for my own selfish reasons anyway." Yamaguchi wanted to change topic.

"Is Iwaizumi san your soulmate?" 

"Yeah, our soul mark is a bug catching net and a volleyball. Look, it's on my wrist."

"Cool! Mine is Scorpio." Tadashi grabbed some of the special make up remover tissue and wiped the side of his forehead. 

"Tsukki chan is your soulmate?!" Was that really that much of a surprise? Ok maybe it was.

"He... doesn't know that. I've... always hid mine, ever since I was a kid."

"Hmm, If I were him, I think I would want to know. Besides, he is already head over heels for you despite not knowing the both of you are soulmates." Yeah, right. Did Tsukki even like the concept of a soulmate?

"Hey, Tsukki, guess what? I'm your soulmate. I just hid our matching soulmark for almost a decade!" Tooru laughed.

"I guess if you come on out and just say it, he might be pissed."

"How do I tell him then?" Asking Tooru for help was probably a bad idea... Stupid Tadashi.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Yamaguchi didn't like the sound of that.

"You're going to have to take off your concealer while bathing so why not bathe with him?"

"WHAT," Yamaguchi's cheeks flamed. "Oh Tsukki, why don't you join me for a bath?"

"Oh my god," Tooru snorted. "I never expected this from you," He paused, "You do know that the bath is a communal bath?"

"What the fuck, Tooru!" 

"Rude. But yeah, its a communal bath. You should have a lot of fun with Tsukki chan then!"

"I'm going to kill you, slowly and painfully."

"Tada-chan,I don't like that smile."

Yamaguchi tickled Tooru's sides. Turns out this bastard was actually extremely ticklish.

"Ahahahah, stop it Tadashi!"

"Make me."

"Maybe I will. Tsukki!Tsu-" Yamaguchi clamped his hand on Tooru's mouth.

"Oh. Shut Up. Let's go practise."

"Yeahh~~~ Let's join Iwa chan then!"

"Oh fuck you."

"Only if Iwa chan will let me~~"


	3. Tsukishima

"Ok, we're done with setter practice." Announced Oikawa walking into the training gym. He was practically draped across Yamaguchi. Tch.

"No, it was because I'm done with you, Tooru."

"Ouch, Tadashi." Wow, they dropped the 'chan' and 'senpai' within an hour. Tch.

"Oi, KusoKawa, what's that on your forearm?"

"Eh?" Yamaguchi also looked over.

"It's a platonic soulmark! Look Tadashi, its your mark combined with mine." All colour drained from his face. 

A platonic soulmark. A mark that appears when two people get on really well, and is a combination of the two person's existing romantic soulmark. How come Tsukishima didn't get one with Yamaguchi when Oikawa did?

Oikawa whispered something in Yamaguchi's ears and he flamed before looking over to Tsukishima.

"Guess what? Me and Kuroo have one too!"

Nearby, Akaashi groaned. And... Bokuto took off his shirt. Near his heart, there was a crown entangled in a gaming controller's chord. Ew.

"It's near my heart, because Kou is always in my heart."

"Broooooo"

"Broooooo"

What the fuck. 

Tsukishima walked over to see Yamaguchi's forearm. A bug catching net which seemed to be catching the constellation Scorpio.

Tsukishima's brows furrowed together. It couldn't be...

"Yamaguchi, let's talk." Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi's arm and led him out.

 

"Yahoo, Let's continue practise, everyone," he heard Oikawa say as they left.

Ah, a secluded corridor.

"Your soulmark is Scorpio, can I see it?" 

"Tsukki, I'm sorry." Yamaguchi used some special kind of tissue and wiped the side of his forehead. A Scorpio constellation. 

"I'm glad." Tsukishima lowered his head and rested it on Yamaguchi's shoulder. Tsukishima was so relieved, so so relieved. Yamaguchi felt his shoulder get wet.

"I'm sorry, Kei." Tsukishima shook his head. He finally raised it and looked Yamaguchi, eye to eye. 

"After days, months and years of pining, I'm glad. I was so scar-" 

"It's OK, i get it Kei." Hah. Yamaguchi could always tell what Tsukishima was thinking. 

"Why... Why did you hide it?" Yamaguchi's eyes widened and his lips trembled.

"You know how I was bullied for my freckles? I was also bullied for this. So I started using concealer from a young age, for both my freckles and my soulmark. I'm not ashamed of them but-"

"You can't bring yourself to love it? Is that it?" Yamaguchi slowly nodded.

"It's okay, I will shower your freckles and soulmark with enough love for the both of us." Tsukishima placed a kiss on Yamaguchi's soulmark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You can send fic requests on my tumblr @lollipopp3725 !


End file.
